Natsume's Wishlist
by SilverMeaning of Life and Love
Summary: "Would you grant me my wish? Would you be able to give me a whole year with you? Would you stay by my side, through the pain and the tears? " he whispered. Mikan smiled as her eyes filled with tears, "Yes."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, suddenly inspiration hit me and I want to see where this story ends. I thought a lot about it and I want to give this story a chance to be read and reviewed. Please give this story a shot. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own GA.**

**Enjoy! Sincerely, SilverMeaning of Life and Love**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Reunited**

Mikan entered the room that held her beloved fire caster. She wiped her tears, knowing that these tears would hurt him. She pinched her cheeks and smiled her heartwarming smile, because she knew he would do anything in the world to see the smile that made him whole.

She peeked to be greeted by his playful banter. "What are you doing standing behind a patients room like some sort of stalker?" he grinned.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop my stalker urges. Maybe, it's because the patient is so lively, that I couldn't stay away." She smiled. She walked towards his comfy white hospital bed and grabbed his hand in hers.

She examined the wounds. All the scars that circled around his palm made her sob. She kissed each scar, hoping that her kisses would erase everything. She held him tight knowing that whatever she did would be useless. She couldn't save him. She couldn't save herself. She couldn't save anyone. For that she hates herself. If only she reached him in time. If only she was strong enough.

She thought back to the day of the incident; the day that she stopped living.

_**Flash back 5 years ago**_

Mikan walked through the corridors of the school searching for a certain black cat. She smiled as she thought of him. She knew that she loved him. As she reached their tree, she couldn't find him. She roamed the school grounds, but a certain raven lad couldn't be found.

Mikan panicked. She asked everyone she knew if they saw him.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I haven't seen him," Nonoko stated. She passed her and headed to the others.

"Ruka, have you seen Natsume?" she pleaded.

"Bunny boy hasn't seen him, he's been with me all day." Hotaru smirked as Ruka blushed.

She smiled at her best friend and turned to Ruka. "Take good care of her, Ruka. This one here is a tough one." She smirked.

In an instant, Hotaru fired the Baka gun 10,000 super charge. Mikan left them with a bump on her head.

Mikan stuck her tongue out and continued her search.

_Where are you Natsume? Please tell me you're alright? Why do I feel this way? He's probably fine. I'm just worrying like I usually do. She thought to herself. _

She then heard an explosion as she went into the Cafeteria. She knew that her search would have to wait. The schools protection was her top priority. She bounded towards the fire and saw many students running in fear. She narrowed her eyes on the AAO agents.

She encircled all the students that were injured in a levitation bubble. She was ready to move them to the forest and then someone was ready to strike her and then there was nothing. She turned to see him watching her with his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Don't leave yourself open to the enemy. What if I wasn't here to protect you?" He growled.

Mikan knew that he was worried about her. She moved the students and faced the chaos.

"You are always there when I need you. You would never let me fall." She grinned. She watched as his eyes soften at the sight. She held out her hand and grasped his.

"Are you ready? " She whispered.

He pulled her in his arms. "As long as we have each other, we'll always be ready." He stated warmly and then he was gone.

He burned the AAO agents to nothing but dust. Mikan grinned and continued to disarm each AAO agents and placed all of them in a barrier that prevented escape.

The Dangerous ability class stepped in, as well as their friends.

Mikan couldn't contain her joy. Her family will protect their home. That brought tears to her eyes.

She watched Natsume and saw the scars increasing in his palms. "Natsume, stop!" She screamed.

Realization hit him and he pulled away from the attacker. He kicked him and ran to Mikan's awaiting arms.

He fell into her arms. She held his hand in his and used her alice to take away the scars. She knew Natsume had the alice that took away his life bit by bit.

She watched his face covered in sweat, his lips in a tight line, his hair dishevel in sweat and blood.

She felt tears freeing themselves from her hurting heart. She tried and tried to erase the scars, but they wouldn't disappear. Mikan was frightened. She didn't know what she could do to save him.

"Why did you do that, baka? I told you to never use up your alice. I told you to leave the fighting to me. I could've protected you." She moaned.

Natsume laughed. "Then who would protect you?" he coughed blood.

Mikan didn't hesitate and took him to the infirmary. "Please, help him." She pleaded.

Everyone stood around waiting for the doctor to give the results. Mikan was in tears praying to every God she could think of. Hotaru held her hand and patted her back. Hotaru never wanted to see Mikan this broken. She hoped Natsume would recover.

Yoichi cried and Mikan grabbed him from the ground and held him tight. "He'll be ok. He just has to be." She whispered mostly to herself.

"Are you all here for Natsume Hyuuga?" The doctor appeared out of the O.R.

Mikan jumped up with Yoichi in her arms. "Is he alright? Will he be ok? Can I see him?" she badgered.

The doctor looked bleak. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't have much time left. If he continues to use his alice, then his life will be short. He can't be saved. I'm sorry." The doctor stated sadly and then walked away.

Mikan ran to Natsume's room and watched as he slept. She held his bandaged hands and with all her might took his stone. She wanted him to live. She wanted him to live a long life. She kissed him everywhere. She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his ears, his nose, and lastly his lips. She left feather kisses everywhere from his jaw to his collar bone.

She knew that what she did would be unforgivable, but it doesn't matter as long as he lives. She knew he would disappear from her life.

"I won't let you forget about me or anyone of us for that matter." She promised as she inserted her nullifying alice in him.

She walked away from the room knowing that this was goodbye. But even though she took away his alice and kept his memories of them alive, he was still dying.

_**End of flash back**_

You know why you're here, don't you?" he pulled her away from her thoughts.

"I just know that this is the end for you and me," she cried.

He shook his head and laughed. "Polka, it's only the beginning. "

She sunk into his arms and held him tight never wanting to let him go. It's been 5 years since he left and 5 years she has been pulled away from him. 5 years that has been insignificant to her without Natsume by her side.

Natsume grinned at Mikan as he asked her the very questions she dreaded, because that would mean it was the end.

"Would you grant me my wish? Would you be able to give me a whole year with you? Would you stay by my side, through the pain and the tears? Would you bear it all, to grant me my last wish?" he whispered.

Mikan smiled as her eyes filled with tears, "Yes."

* * *

**So? How was it? Please give me your feed back. I want to know your thoughts. Thank you for giving my story a chance. **

**R&R ^_^**


	2. To have and to hold

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed, favorited and followed. You guys are awesome. Now here's the second chapter. Please review! It would mean the world to me for your feedback. I love you all for your support and encouragement. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA. **

**Sincerely, SilverMeaning of Life and Love ^_^**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 2- To have and to hold**

Mikan watched as Natsume packed his suitcase. She marveled at his strength and beauty. She glanced out the window to see the hospital grounds. She has never been out of the academy for so long. She knew that this is the place, here with Natsume, is the only place she wants to be.

Mikan's Pov

I'm 18; it's my turn to be happy with Natsume. No matter what sacrifices I had to make, I won't give up on him or us for that matter. If I can make him happy, even if it's for a year… I won't ever forget him. I'll love him to death; in this case it's true. I continued to stare at those families out there. They should be thankful that they have someone that loves them and isn't dying.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" he questioned as his arms enveloped me. He kissed my cheeks and brought me to my feet.

I smiled up at him, "Just thinking where we are going and what you want to do."

He grinned mischievously, "Wouldn't you like to know. It's a secret, strawberry print."

3…

2…

1…

Everything clicked. "Natsume! You pervert!" I screeched. I chased him around the whole hospital and all I saw was him laughing.

I jumped him in the garden. He lay still, but I could feel is laughter building up from his chest. I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled through me.

"You are a baka," I deadpan. I held him down with my orange sundress falling all over his torso. I watched as he squirmed.

"You are heavy. What have they been feeding you in the hell hole? A tractor?" he smirked.

I admired his attire. He was wearing a classic royal blue buttoned down shirt that showed his muscles. I smiled at the thought of holding him so tight. His black denim jeans hanging loosely on his hips made me think of naughty thoughts. I turned to face away from him.

He grabbed my face with his hands. "Why are you blushing, baka?" he smirked.

I pulled away from his grasp. I stuttered, " I'm n-not b-blushing. I think you need glasses. You might be going blind." I stared anywhere but at him.

Suddenly, I was on the grass and I stared in wonder at him. He glared and sat on me. He held my hands pinned down with his. He made me face him. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I fidgeted under his intense gaze.

"Natsume, can you get off? This is uncomfortable." I muttered. I gazed at the flowers surrounding us. I smiled at the tulips and the lilies that surrounded us. This was a beautiful scenery and I couldn't help but looking up at him.

"Isn't this beautiful, Natsume? Look, the flowers are blooming all around us." I giggled.

His eyes held warmth and playfulness. His mouth was in a smirk. I knew he couldn't resist.

"I've wondered, time after time, why I like someone so childish and as dense as you, and then you say things so innocently. Your smile is so intoxicating, don't you know that? Even when you're in this type of position under me, you manage to look so calm." He thought aloud.

I smiled, "I've asked myself the same question. Why do I like a pervert, a smart ass, and a big pain in the butt like you? Then, you give me those smiles that make my heart melt. The way you look at me and how your arms protect me like they always do. And, your sweet words that you dedicate to me could only make me fall harder for you, time after time. Believe it or not Natsume Hyuuga, you can't get rid of me; just like I can't get rid of you." I confessed.

He was speechless. He stared at me with those warm and kind eyes. He's the man that I can't live without.

He leaned down to me. I closed my eyes, wondering what he was up to. Then I felt him. I felt his hair tickle my chin as he kissed my collarbone, and then made his way up to my jaw. I could breathe his sexy Calvin Klein cologne. It was intoxicating. He started on the base of my neck. I could feel my breath hitch. I could feel his smile as he continued to my ear, leaving little butterfly kisses. He reached my jaw and kissed me all the way to my forehead. I felt his breath on my eyelids as he kissed each one and then to my nose. He rubbed his nose against mine and then kissed me passionately. I took him in. Everything he did invited me in. I just couldn't say no.

After the passionate lip lock, he stared into my eyes and pulled me up. I was standing and glanced around, and saw all my friends. He kneeled before me and watched me. He reached for his pocket and I felt myself go still. I knew what he was doing. I felt tears pricking my eyes. I couldn't help the smile that dressed my face. There he was, kneeling their as he pulled a velvet box and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"It's beautiful." I cried. The ring was simple. The band was made of a sliver vine that was covered by two Sakura flowers. Inside the beautiful diamond ring was a stone that looked like a fire. His fire.

"Will you, Mikan Sakura, be my wife?" He proposed.

"Of course, is that even a question?" I grinned. He slipped the ring on my finger and gave me a slow chaste kiss.

Everyone around us cheered. I looked around and watched as all the people whom I cherish and love, stand before me and wish us eternal happiness.

I couldn't contain my blush, which I knew he loves to see.

Hotaru hugged me and gave me one of her rarest smile. "Baka, you better be happy."

She turned to Natsume, "You hurt her in any way, I won't hesitate to beat the living shit out of you."

Ruka slapped Natsume on the back of his back. "Took you long enough. I'm happy for the both of you. Now get out there and enjoy your lives."

Natsume stared at me and gave me those secret smiles, even though they didn't reach his eyes, I knew he was happy. That would be enough for me. As long as he is happy, I will be happy too.

"When's the wedding?" Koko popped up from the crowd.

I turned to Natsume and gave him a questioning brow. He smirked and cleared his throat. "Everyone thank you for coming out here at such short notice. I hope everyone would be able to call in sick for this whole week. We are going on a cruise and the wedding will take place in 3 days. So, please pack your belongings right away."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"How can we be sick for a whole week?" Yuu asked.

"Are you crazy?" Permy questioned with narrow eyes.

Natsume smirked. "If you guys can't make it, then I'm sure we will get along fine without you. Besides, all I need is this idiot with the stupid smile and the tears in her eyes."

"Natsume, you can't expect them to drop their jobs for our wedding. That's unreasonable." I scolded.

"That's the point. All I want is you. All I need is you. I don't need anyone or anything else. But, I know how you would want me to give them a chance to be there, if my demands are unreasonable, then I do apologize." He shrugged.

"You are such a selfish man," I winked.

"Then, it's settled. Everyone, be ready at 9 o'clock sharp. If you are late, we'll leave without you. "He turned and grabbed my hand.

* * *

_****** The Wedding day!*******_

_I can do this. I love him, I know that. Why am I so nervous?_ I thought to myself.

I stared at my reflection. My hair was in a waterfall braid. The white veil hid the blush very well. My lips were dressed with lily pink lipstick. My eyes gleamed with excitement and were decorated with black eyeliner. My smile never faltered. I knew what I wanted. I knew everything, yet I felt nervous. I didn't understand how I could be so uneasy marrying the man I love. It felt unreal. My dress was strapless and so beautiful. (AN: see the dress on my profile)

I glanced around my room. The red velvet curtains gave the room a sinister glow. Gold light slipped in and welcomed me with its warm embrace. I glanced at my future bed. The bed I would share with Natsume. It would be the bed that would literally watch as I am deflowered, as he deflowers me. I smiled at the thought, the thought that Natsume would be my first and last. He would be gentle of course, but picturing his smirk as he watched me, as I would break down the walls so he could see everything. He would be the one to see everything that used to be a secret out in the open. He would break down walls, barriers, even the chains that guarded my heart. He would be the one I had been able to truly be myself.

"Mikan, it's time," Hotaru gave me one of those secret smiled. She was dressed in a beautiful purple dress. ( AN: See the dress on my profile)

"I know. I'm so nervous, Hotaru. I don't know if I can do this," I gesture to the red satin sheets on the luxurious bed.

"Are you nervous over marrying Natsume or the fact that he is going to take away your virginity?" She smirked.

My face was beet red. "It's not the fact of the virginity. It's just… what if I'm not… good…" my voice trailed off.

Hotaru guffawed. She sat next to me and made me face the mirror. "Mikan, do you see yourself? You are a beautiful women and Hyuuga will appreciate you. He loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. Even though you are a baka, he loves you and sex won't change anything. Now get out there and get married, before I have to come back in here with my baka gun." She grinned and I could see the twinkle of mischievous in her eyes. With that said, she left me alone.

She's right. Natsume loves me and even in the act, I know that it won't change. I was ready. The fear I was feeling before disappeared and my smile and confidence emanated from my stride.

It's time for my life to begin. Here I go. I pushed open the doors and was welcomed by Hotaru and my other bridesmaids. Anna, Nonoko, and Permy were all dressed in royal blue dresses. They greeted me with their smiles and the look of awe in their eyes.

"You look gorgeous," Anna gave me a hug.

Permy snorted, "You look so grown up that it's hard to picture you as the idiot with the goofy smile."

I glared. "Thanks. That gives me so much happiness that I cant contain my joy."

Nonoko jabbed Permy in the stomach. "It's her wedding day, and all you can do is insult her. You are unbelievable. No matter what she says, I think you look beautiful and I wish you and Natsume eternal happiness."

Even though what she said brought a smile to my face, it still wouldn't be true. We wouldn't have eternal happiness because Natsume doesn't have much time left.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Then I turned to Narumi. He gave me a soft smile and a tight hug. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married. I might just cry!" He frowned.

"Narumi, be happy for me. This is a big day for Natsume and I. Let's smile brightly and have fun!" I cheered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oi, hag. You don't even acknowledge my presence. Onii- san is marrying a very rude woman." He glared.

I looked at Yoichi. I smiled and picked him up in my arms. He was wearing a gray tux. He was the ring bearer. "I'm sorry! Yoichi, you know I love you so much, there is no way I would ever forget you." I kissed his cheek and he had a smile and blush on his face.

"Put me down hag. Just because it's your wedding day, I'll let it slide. "He crossed his arms. I placed him on the velvet carpet of the cruise. I turned to Aoi. She smiled up at me and she looked so beautiful.

Aoi- chan, look how cute you look. "I praised. I turned to Yoichi as he admires her. "Yoichi, you better not let her get away." I teased.

He blushed but continued to stare at Aoi, "Shut up, hag."

"Arigatou, Mikan-nee."

Then the music started. We watched as Aoi walked with her beautiful sundress as she dropped flowers across the aisle. I couldn't help but hold my breath. Then one by one they proceeded across the room. Now it was my turn, my turn to cross the aisle and be greeted by him.

All eyes were on me and held onto Narumi. I was anxious and self-conscious. Then everything changed. Natsume watched me with such affection that I walked faster and noticed how Narumi made me slow down. Natsume looked impeccable. He had a black tuxedo accompanied by a nice crimson, red tie. He knew how much I loved red on him. His hair was disheveled, but that made him look sexier. He gave me a small smile and I responded with a grin. All the worries left as soon as his eyes met mine. Finally Narumi passed me to Natsume. In that moment, I knew this is where I want to be. Everything was perfect. All I needed was him. He would be enough for me.

We turned to the priest. To my surprise it was Jinno-sensei. I gave Natsume a questioning look and he gave me a shrug. I didn't know look.

Jinno continued with asking each other for our vows. Natsume turned to face me and all I saw was his beautiful crimson eyes. "I could promise you a happy life, a life free of pain and misery, but that would be a lie. The truth is, there isn't a happy ending for us, but I hope you being here with me would be enough. I know how short-tempered I am, yet you stay with me. I thank God every day that he brought you into my life. I want to make you happy. I want so many things for you, Mikan, yet I know I won't have the time. I hope this year will provide you with the unwavering truth and faith that my life is yours. There is no doubt about it. I will always hold you and treasure you like the jewel you are. I love you more than life itself. Will you take me as your lawful husband?" he vowed.

I hadn't realized the tears cascading down my cheeks. I knew they were both from happiness and from fear. I sighed, "Of course, Natsume."

He reached for Yoichi and placed a white gold diamond band. Inside the stone held our initials. The initials that bound me to him, that bound us both to each other. He kissed the ring and my other fingers and looked up enough to wink at me. He stood, waiting for my vows.

"I could say what I love about you or even how we came to be, but that wouldn't be enough. Meeting you has changed me in more ways than one. Being here with you is all I need. You would always tell me that without me you wouldn't have the strength to go on, but you didn't realize that I felt the same way. Knowing how our time together will be short lived, I knew in my heart that without you I wouldn't be able to breathe. I wouldn't be able to think straight. The thought of losing you is too painful, too cruel, to even imagine. But knowing that I was the one who you would spend the rest of your life with makes me giddy. I will love you till the end of time. Time can take you away, but your heart will always belong with me. Will you give me the honor to love you and hold you forever and ever, as your lawful wife?" I cried.

Natsume wiped away my tears with little kisses. He stared into my eyes and muttered "baka." He stepped back and waited for me to reach for the ring. I grabbed it from Yoichi and held it firmly in my hand. I grabbed Natsume strong hand as I watched him, never looking away; I placed the gold band on his ring finger. His was a one of a kind ring. All around the ring held phrases that reminded him of the best moments of his life. Those moments were when we were together. In the middle of the band held our initials. In the inside I wrote him my message: Till the end of time, I will always stay by your side. My love for you will be everlasting, my sweet Black Cat.

Jinno- coughed in order to get our attention. Natsume glared at him. "Hurry up, old man."

Jinno sneered, "You may now kiss the bride." He stepped away and muttered "asshole".

Natsume didn't hesitate and grabbed my face. We stared and I felt the electricity pass through the both of us. I love you so much, Natsume. I grabbed his face and kissed him. I needed his touch, his kiss, his love. I needed everything. There was hunger, love, and lust in the kiss. He had to stop when he realized he was being watched. A little embarrassed and turned to the crowd. They cheered and laughed, and one by one they came to hug us and congratulate. It was all a blur. All I saw was Natsume.

We didn't bother with a reception. Natsume dragged me away from the crowd. "Thank you for coming. Now, it's time for the bride and the groom to have some alone time. Enjoy the rest of the cruise." With that said we slipped away and headed to our room. I loved the sound of _our_ room. He pushed the double doors and locked it. He watched me. He always watched me.

I lay on the bed and patted the seat next to me. He smirked. "Polka dots, you are an eager little girl. You want me to take advantage of you? I must really be irresistible."

I glared. "Who said you would be the one to take advantage? I'm not wearing polka dots, baka. I'm wearing strawberry print."

He chuckled. "You would be the only one to correct someone about your own panties. I guess it doesn't matter, since I'm going to make you mine." There was softness in his eyes.

"I'm already yours, body and mind and soul." I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the red satin sheets. We faced each other and no words could describe our happiness.

"I love you." He whispered. Those words were enough to let me die in peace.

I pulled one of his raven locks and pulled his body closer to mine. He gasped in surprise. I giggled.

I searched for his lips and they found mine. It was soft and slow. Then the fire was burning through my whole body. The need was too powerful. I ripped his tuxedo and left butterfly kisses all over his chest. I marveled at his light tan skin. His little chest hairs tickled my cheeks. He watched me. He wanted to see the animal inside me.

I kissed him everywhere. I gasped at the little scars left on his chest. They were burned marks. It concentrated mostly on his heart. I felt tears dripping down on his heart. I kissed his wounds and his heart. A sobbed escaped, but that didn't stop me from loving him, making love to him.

I unbuckled his belt and ripped the fabric away and marveled at his beauty. He was perfection in my eyes. I admire him through my thick eyelashes. Looking at him, I knew he would be mine, always. Finally after all the restraint we've had over the years, we both were ready to be whole. I kissed him. The kiss itself was hungry and long. His tongue moved with mine in sync. It was incredible. I felt alive.

He was on top now. He watched me. I felt the blush that was created from our passionate kisses. He twirled one of my locks in his index finger. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. Still watching me, he unzipped the dress. I felt the breeze and shivered, and in an instant it was gone. I was covered, covered by Natsume's strong body. He held my gaze and then proceeded with kissing me everywhere. When I mean everywhere, I mean _everywhere._ Finally, he unclasped my white lace bra. He freed my breast and continued to marvel at it. He glanced at me, and I saw wonder in his eyes. I was a puzzle to him, a secret temple. He proceeded to my panties and chuckled. Once it came off, that's when my life began.

Once we finished. We lay on the sweaty sheets. I was on his chest. There was perspiration all over the both of us. We were both gasping for air. We never took our eyes of each other. He stared at me with love and pleasure. His hair was messier than ever, after our love making. He pressed closer and I snuggled.

"I never thought being with you would be so mind blowing. We should have done this way before." He chuckled.

I slapped his chest playfully. "You know it was worth the wait." I smiled.

"You need a bit more practice," he teased.

I pulled away from him and turned away. He made me blush. This was the fear I had, that I wouldn't be good enough.

He pulled me to his chest and bit my ear. Seductively he whispered, "You have no idea how much pleasure you gave me. I wonder if you really are a virgin."

I rest my head on his chest and kissed his arm. "I'm not anymore." I giggled.

He spun me around and pulled me closer. "Now, that's for sure. Now, you are all mine." He sounded pleased

I kissed his neck and relaxed into his warm embrace. I drifted off to sleep. I could faintly hear his confession.

"Two wishes done, 48 to go." He laughed. He believed I was sound asleep, so he continued.

"My first wish was to marry the woman of my dreams." He kissed the top of my head.

The second was to make love to her. I guess, even a baka like you can make a man's dream come true." He chuckled.

I kissed him again. "You are my dream, Natsume. You're all I ever want and all I'll ever need."

We both drifted off to sleep. In our embrace, we knew that happiness wouldn't last forever, but it'll have to last for now.

* * *

**So? How did I do? Did I meet all of your expectations? I hope so. I promise to uodate moe frequently. For those who have read my other stories, prepare to see new chapters. I am finally inspired to write again. I apologize for the delay. **

**Have a wonderful Friday! :D**


	3. For better or for worse

**I'm so sorry for the delay, but I made it extra long for you guys! I hope you will love it! Please review! Now without further ado, enjoy the chapter! **

**Sincerely, SilverMeaning of Life and Love**

* * *

**Chapter 3- For better or for worse**

It has been a week since our honeymoon. We barely left the bedroom, I wouldn't have minded exploring the cruise ship, but Natsume was very _persuasive_ about staying in bed. The last night of our honeymoon was difficult and even painful, but we made it through. We made it, together.

...

_Flash Back_

I was sound asleep until someone bit down on my neck.

"Ow," I jumped and faced my vampire.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," Natsume licked his lips as his eyes traced my naked form.

"Eyes up here!" I scolded.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, you are just so tempting. I couldn't help myself."

I giggled. "Come on, let's take a shower. It is our last night; we should spend it with our friends. We need human interaction."

"_I_ can provide _you_ with human interaction." He winked.

"I don't need any more of your type of human interaction." I smirked.

"You don't mean that." He grinned.

"I do, actually." I stuck out my tongue.

You're going to regret that," he warned.

I dashed for the bathroom, next thing you know I was pinned down. He winked at me. "I told you, you would regret it." He said seductively.

I shivered and grinned. "I'm not regretting anything; I got you right where I want you." I kissed him and led him to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower head and faced him. I bit my lip seductively. He watched me. I grabbed his shirt and ripped it away. I sighed as I saw his strong muscles. He chuckled, while I continued to observe him. I pulled off the remaining clothing that was keeping us apart. I smiled, happy to see my work was complete. I pulled him for a kiss and then we fell in the shower. It was blissful; absolutely perfect. The way he moved was magical; his kisses were intoxicating; his eyes were hypnotizing. I was at the perfect place on earth.

After our extremely "relaxing" shower, we decided on seeing our friends.

We decided to match for captain's night. We chose red. Natsume smirked as he put on his dashing tux. What really drove me insane was his sexy, crimson, silk tie. I couldn't help my fingers as I reached over and tied it for him.

I felt self-conscious as he watched me with awe. "You know, I've always wanted to help you dress. I love being your wife. I'm able to do these little insignificant gestures for you. I'm happy." I beamed.

He chuckled and pulled me close. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that. I love being the only person that can hold you like this. I love being the person to see all your sides. I love being with you every moment of every day, and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

I smiled and kissed him slowly and fully on the mouth. "I love you so much." I turned to my beautiful crimson dress. It was low cut and tight around my hips and held my breast in place. I modeled in front of the mirror and was proud of my decision. Now it was time for makeup. I put a simple stroke of eyeliner and a bit of blush for my pale cheeks and a striking red for my lips. After that, it was time for jewelry. I decided to go with nice diamond earrings. I had a simple black choker placed on my neck. My hair was cascading in small tresses down my back. Once I twirled around the mirror, I turned to Him. He stared at me with those eyes that make me fall to my knees and make me hot all over. I controlled my breathing and stared evenly to his eyes of fire. He licked his lips and presented to me his angelic smile.

"You look beautiful." He took a step forward.

"Well, Mr. Hyuuga, you look absolutely dashing, tonight. " I took a step forward.

"Well, I'm glad my wife approves" He grinned.

Every step was agonizing torture. The slowness of our steps was making my heart race. _I need him closer, closer, oh so much closer. I need his body covering mine. _The way his hands send electricity everywhere and to my very core was otherworldly.

We finally reached each other and then the magic faded. Everything faded. All that came to mind was the shortness of his life, as well as mine. I faltered in my smile and I hoped he didn't notice. I ran into his arms and held him still. I made sure he didn't move, that way he couldn't see the tears pooling at my eyes.

"You're crying aren't you?" His voice broke.

"No, I'm not. I'm just so happy to have this time with you." I lied.

"We haven't even made a month and you are already lying to me." He pulled away and faced me.

My heart broke into a million pieces. The gaze, his gaze, was filled with anger. "I'm not lying. I'm happy to be here with you. Why can't you believe that?" I pulled away from him.

He grabbed hold of me and sneered, "This is why. You are pushing me away. You don't do that when you are 'happy to be with someone', especially when you are married to him."

I pulled him close and stared evenly to his eyes. "I am happy. I am so happy to be with you that it hurts. It hurts, knowing that our time is limited. It hurts knowing that once you are gone I have nothing left to live for. It hurts knowing that once you are gone I won't be able to hold you in my arms, or kiss you and touch you like I can do now. Loving you is a double edged sword. Your love is my life and yet it will cause me pain in the end. "I confessed.

His eyes were in pain. "Being with me, is causing you pain? he questioned.

"No, it's not. It's the thought of living without you, which is causing me pain." I whimpered.

"I see. I need some time alone. I'll catch up with you soon. "He turned away.

I reached for him, but I knew he needed time. I grabbed the door handle. "You know this isn't easy for me either. " He confessed.

I pulled open the door and paused, "I know." I walked out and headed for the deck.

I faced the moon. Her evenly gaze met mine and chastised me. The moon, so lovely and kind, welcomed me with loneliness. Voices spoke to me. They accused me of his condition, they accused me of stealing him away, and they accused me of his misery. Tears trailed down my very cheeks and held the pieces of my soul. I wiped them away and faced the ocean. The overbearing ocean held my sadness deep within itself. The waves crashed just like days each one hitting harder than the next. I held onto the railing and released my anger. I screamed at the world. I cursed at our beloved God for putting him in my path. I cursed Him for taking away the one person I have ever loved. I cursed him for my loss. I cursed him for everything.

I felt a hand rub soothingly on my back. I knew who it was in a matter of seconds. I turned my tear streaked face to face a porcelain doll. Hotaru grabbed hold of my arm and led me to the bathroom. "What happened? Why are you crying and where the hell is Hyuuga?" She growled.

I splashed my face with water and grabbed a towel that was on the door hanger and wiped away the entire make up. "We just had a little disagreement. He said he need some time alone, so I'll be waiting for him." I sniffed.

She fixed my hair and makeup and sighed. "You know I was worried this would happen. Just know that if he ever hurts you, I will kick his ass so hard he'll land on the moon. "

I chuckled. "Hotaru, you really know how to make a girl laugh." I pulled her into a tight hug. "What would I do without you?"

"Other than wiping your buggers on me, I'm guessing not much." She smirked.

"Let's go hang out with our friends!" I cheered.

We crossed the deck and headed up to the dining hall. It was a wonderful sight. The ceiling held wonderful golden chandeliers; the stairs had a pattern of gold and red. The waiters waited and watched us pass by. I smiled and the beautiful dining hall presented itself to me. The tables were made of glass and the table cloth was red and silky, holding the allure of royalty. The chairs made of Mahogany really pulled the room together. I gasped as the lights flickered and the walls glowed with blue and silver. Little stars decorated the dining hall. It was a wonderful sight. Hotaru lead me to our table and all my friends greeted me.

Ruka grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Hotaru smiled and hit him in the gut. He chuckled and looked up at me. "Hi Mikan, I didn't think Natsume would let you leave the room, especially dressed like that. " He winked.

I smiled. "Well, he couldn't keep me away from you guys forever."

Koko popped his head up and grabbed me from behind. "How about a dance with your best bud?" He grinned.

"How about you take your hands off my wife!" a mysterious voice growled.

I froze up. I turned and saw my husband stomping his way towards us. Koko pulled away and raised his hands up as to show he wasn't a threat. My Natsume pulled me away and I was staring at his back. He was glaring daggers at Koko and surprisingly, he disappeared.

Natsume turned to me and his face was etched with anger. I prepared myself for the worst. I grabbed hold of his hand and headed toward the deck. I released his hand as I approached the railing, hoping he wouldn't scream. I gazed at the moon and the stars and realized, one day he would be up there watching me. I felt drops on my hands and touched my eyes. I was crying. I was crying because I knew one day he would be gone. I didn't hear him, but I could feel his presence. He stood behind me for a while, and I knew he didn't know if I would let him hold me. I sighed and turned and I bumped into his strong chest. I took a deep breath and glanced up, and gasped as I stared at his tearful face. I pulled him close. I sobbed into his neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm happy to be your wife; it's my one true dream. I'm happy to hold you, kiss you, and love you, like I will always do." I babbled.

He tightened his hold on my waist and he slowly pulled away from me. "I know you love me, but I don't want you to be in pain because of me. I just thought that this would be what you wanted-a life with me-but I guess I was wrong." He turned away. _No, no, please! Don't do this. Don't close your heart to me._

"Don't shut me out! Don't push me away. Don't do this. I love being with you. I love being the person that you share your life with. Don't ever question my love for you. Don't leave me behind. Don't leave me. Don't leave me when you are still here." I couldn't stop myself. My tears continued their routine. Every bit of love and misery were formed into words. I willed him to turn. I could see him stop in his tracks. "Don't turn away from our love. Don't turn away from me. Don't leave me." I fell to my knees. I held onto my chest. Every bit of pain surrounded my heart. I couldn't stop it. I closed my eyes, hoping the pain would subside. _Please, believe in me. Please, believe that we are meant to be. Please, believe that I will always love you, and only you. Please, love me. Please hold onto me. Please._

Arms encircled my tiny figure. Those arms provided me with warmth and love, just the thing I need. He came back. He still believes in us. I feared it was all a dream. I feared I was delusional, in order to cope with my loss. I peeked and sure enough, there he was. He smiled and kissed me. His lips were tender yet urgent, like we could describe the need to be close to each other. _I love you so much. Forever, no matter what._ The sweetness of our kiss made me giggle. I wiped away my tears and there he was watching me with concerned eyes.

He pulled me into his arms once again. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry I ruined our last night." I hushed him with my finger.

"Don't say such nonsense. We needed to have this fight. We needed to face our issues. We've been throwing ourselves into sex in order to avoid the issue. We were delaying the inevitable. We needed to be honest with each other as well as ourselves," I smiled softly.

"When did you become so wise?" he smirked. He kissed my hair and took off his jacket. I gave him a questioning brow. "You are crazy if you think I'll let you sleep like that. You're lucky there aren't any perverts here. "

"Is that excluding present company?" I teased. I pulled his jacket close and took a sniff. He smelled incredible, it was indescribable. He grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me over his shoulder. I giggled, "Put me down!"

He carried me onto a lifeboat. He slowly and carefully placed me on the life boat, and then he settled himself in. We watched the starry sky above us. With one hand around my shoulder and the other one points to the starry sky. He turned to me and smiled while giving me facts of the constellations.

I nestled closer and felt completely at home. He is my home, my life, and my dream; he is my future. The stars faded and so did he.

My eyes closed and he was gone. I cried, "Natsume, where are you?" I ran around the darkness, hoping he would be near. I stumbled on a root and fell face first to a tombstone. I slowly read the inscription, it read: Natsume Hyuuga, a loving a husband, a man known to never give up and easy to love. _No, no he can't be dead. He can't be. He was just here. There_ _is no way he could be dead. I need more time. I need it. Please give him back. I need him back! _

"Mikan? Mikan! Wake up!" my eyes snapped open. I looked around and found that we were still on the lifeboat. I turned to my husband, whose eyes were filled with worry. I grabbed hold of his neck and sobbed. His arms encircled the small of my back and I felt at peace. "I had a nightmare. Please make me forget." I cried.

He pulled away and cupped my face. His lips slowly brushed mine. It was sweet and urgent, yet comforting. It was home. Everything about him was home. My home.

We pulled away and welcomed the sunrise. "Another wish fulfilled." He grinned.

I smiled, "To watch the sunrise?"

He shook his head. "To watch it with my wife." He smiled softly.

* * *

**So... How did I do?! Did you like it? Please review and see you next month! :D**


End file.
